bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Wrath of the Bloody Crow - Chapter 12: Sweet Amber
Time for chapter 12. There was another slightly long wait since the previous chapter, but writer’s block is a bitch. This chapter is called Sweet Amber. I hope you like it. Sweet Amber Antal and Morrak were freaking out. They were worried because they didn’t know where Ronan was, or what happened to him. Morrak last saw him leaving Antal’s house to go home the night before. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot outside. They rushed to the nearest window, and saw Maria and I dragging Ronan with us. Ronan had a bandage over his eyes, and his hands were tied behind his back. Antal and Morrak knew what was about to happen. Maria untied Ronan’s hands, and pushed him forward. He fell to the ground, and slowly got back up. Maria then executed him with a shot to the back of the head. Blood sprayed from the back of his head as his lifeless body hit the ground. Antal and Morrak were devastated. Maria and I turned around, and started heading back to the workshop. After 5 minutes of silence, I asked Maria a question that was on my mind. Altair: Why do you hold your gun like that? Maria: Like what? Altair: You hold it sideways. I was just wondering why. Maria: ‘Cause it’s cool. Altair: Seriously? You roll your eyes at me when I try to look cool, but you do the same thing that I do? Maria: Yep. Altair: I love you. Maria smiled, and slightly shook her head. When we got back to the workshop, Gehrman was waiting for us. He seemed disgusted, and I knew why even before he asked. Gehrman: Why is there blood on the floor? Maria: I tortured one of those freaks that raped me. Gehrman: Oh, I see. Where is he now? Maria: Dead. Gehrman: Good. He deserved it. I’m not cleaning the blood off the floor. Maria: I got it. Gehrman: I have to go home now. Bye. Altair: See you soon. Gehrman left the workshop, and I was about to leave, but Maria grabbed my arm, pulled me close to her, and whispered to me. Maria: Stay at my house tonight. Altair: Why? Maria: Because I don’t want to be alone. Altair: Alright. I left the workshop, and started heading to Maria’s house. When I got there, I immediately went to the bedroom, sat down in the chair, took off my helmet, and fell asleep. I woke up when Maria suddenly got in my lap. Maria: Want to have fun tonight? Altair: Not really. Maria: Why not? Altair: I just don’t. Maria: Fine. After witnessing Ronan's death, Antal lost control of himself again. He violently beat Emma, one of his wives, with his belt. Her face almost looked as bad as Maria's by the time he was done with it. After letting out all of his anger, he screamed at his wife. Antal: If you had just done what I had ask you to do, none of this would have happened! Ronan, my brother, would still be alive! You had one job, and you fucked it up. Fail me one more time, and I will kill you. Antal left his wife alone, and went to his office. Morrak was waiting for him there. Morrak: Was that really necessary? Antal: Yes, it was. Morrak: If you say so. Antal: I need you to do something for me. To send a message to our enemies. Morrak: What is it? Maria and I got in bed together, and fell asleep. She slept under the covers, but I didn’t. I didn’t think that she would be able to fall asleep if I did that. Much to my amazement, she seemed very calm in her sleep. The last few nights, she sounded restless, but now she was relaxed. Her pain was going away. We were woken up by the sounds of people screaming outside at 3:00 in the morning. Maria and I rushed to the window, and saw a massive fire. It was coming from Gehrman’s workshop. We both left the house, and ran the entire way there. Gehrman was there as well, but it was too late to save the workshop. Gehrman dropped to his knees, and cried. I kneeled down next to him, and awkwardly patted him on the back. Altair: Antal did this. Gehrman: He has to pay. Altair: We need to kill that motherfucker. Credits This chapter is pretty good after the remaster. I must say that Morrak and Antal's deaths are not going to be as satisfying as Ronan's, but that’s just because of how great Ronan's death was. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts